


All That Remains

by pinkusako



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ozpin LIVES, Past Rape/Non-con, Post War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, ruby is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkusako/pseuds/pinkusako
Summary: Three years have passed since the beginning of the end, and Ruby finds herself with an emptiness that was once unfamiliar but now all-consuming. Living her life in seclusion for her remaining days is the only option left for one such as herself. However, with a knock on her door, Ozpin offers her an alternative.





	1. All That Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this on AO3. I had it only on ff.net but I wanted to share it on here as well. I've also updated it slightly in formatting and fixed minor mistakes.

**Chapter One:**

**All that Remains**

* * *

 

Ruby and ebony hair flowed and waved with the gentle breeze. The wisps of hair kissed her pale face, silver eyes looked on to the marked graves before her. It had only been three years. Three painstakingly years. A crushing emptiness threatens to consume her once brilliant honest soul. Silver eyes that once held life, was dulled by the war. It was true, she wanted to become a huntress. To become a hero that once had been read to her, and while she had accomplished all of what she had dreamed, it came at a great cost.

She turned on her heels, as she began walking. She no longer had any tears left to shed. Today, was the first official day of the war coming to an end though it ended months ago. She had mastered the power behind her eyes and was finally able to bring a swift end to the war that stolen so much from her. Her innocence, her purity, her loved ones.

The Grimm were still numerous, no doubt from the negative emotions that dwell within the hearts of those who were left behind. She was just as guilty as those she was surrounded by. Huntsmen and huntresses alike would have a steady job over the next few years. Busy cleaning up the mess left behind.

She stood at the edge of the graveyard, taking one look over her shoulder. As far as her eyes could see, the rolling hills were decorated with flowers. There was never any time to mourn the dead, no time to mark a grave in remembrance. She had spent a few hours walking through the rolling hills of sorrow to find each person she had come to know.

She pulled the hood of her cape over her head and continued with her brisk walk away from the graves. She could never put enough distance between her, and the shadow of nightmares that followed her.

Soon she found herself running, her cape fluttering in the wind. The more she ran, the more her heart wrenched and twisted in her chest.

People were in a daze as a flash of red soared past them, leaving them in her wake.

Before she realized, the sun was setting, a trail of rose petals leading to her location in the woods. Numerous trees had been sliced, bleeding their sap onto the ground below. Breathless, Ruby was leaning on Crescent Rose for support. Her hair a messy heap, sticking to her face as sweat beads rolled off her nose. She stood up, using her sleeve to wipe the sheen of sweat from her face as she looked at her surroundings to get her bearings.

This was all that was left of her. This was all she could. She knew the truth, and the truth of the matter she died long ago on the battlefield. She would forever be stuck in that moment. The moment that forever changed her.

Her grip tightened on the staff of her weapon, her eyes narrowed as she desperately tried to push away the consuming thoughts.

Moments passed as twilight had come and passed, the white shattered moon shining in the emptiness of the night.

Ruby collapsed her weapon, placing it in the holster on her back. The leaves crunched beneath her feet as she made way to a small cabin in the woods, that she had been raised in. A place that once was home, but now was only a roof over her head.


	2. Trail

**Chapter Two:**

**Trail**

* * *

The sound of the ticks of the wall clock echoed throughout the empty house. It only served as a reminder that time moved forward, but she was still unable to move. Her dad hasn't been around since the loss of Yang. She could hardly blame him, as that made three people he held near and dear to his heart, gone. Withered away into to dust they had been born from.

The guilt was overwhelming. She questioned herself daily, why? Why was she the only one left behind? Why was her only her, and her alone that had to face Salem? She cursed the silver eyes she had inherited from her mother. She cursed at the world, at Cinder, at Salem. All that they had fought for was for naught. Neither side accomplished a goal, nor gained anything.

Ruby, however, lost all that she was. All that she cared for. She knew others were suffering the same as her, but all she could think of was about herself.

The nightmare slowly crept in. The images burned into her mind of Blake being slashed repeatedly. Then her sister, watching her fall.

Her sister was always hot-headed, and her death was no one faults other than her own. How could she blame her own sister for her death? But the fact of the matter, she did. No matter how much Ruby had called out to her sister and begged her to stop, it was in vain. Yang had always had a thing for Blake, and seeing her brutally slaughtered by Adam, unable to stop the blade slashing through her had pushed her sister over the edge.

Ruby and Weiss had lived on to see another day, but the scars left on their hearts would remain. Weiss fell in battle a year later, and now that all remained of their team was her.

Even now her pale skin felt scorched from the trickles and splatter of blood from her fallen friends and sister. Even their blood had turned to dust, as they faded away. But the stains remain, burned under her skin.

Ruby sat up, throwing her legs over her bed as she gazed into the mirror. She was leaner, as she lost her baby fat. She had grown a few inches taller, clocking in at 5'6. Her hair flowed down to her mid back. She used to keep it short to keep it out of the way, but there was never time to even take a blade to her hair. Dull silver eyes starred back, black circles under her eyes.

Fatigue. It assaulted her body much like her nightmares. It was another aspect of her life she had little to no control over. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked towards the only bathroom in the house.

* * *

Ozpin stood atop the tower at Beacon, swirling the steaming contents of his mug. The next semester would be starting soon. He sat in his chair, setting his cup down as be began to rub his temples. The war had come to a close, but for how long this time? The cycle seemed endless. Perhaps it was inevitable for the cycle to repeat. The cycle of death and rebirth. Renewal and destruction.

"Come in" He called out to the knocking on his door.

Glynda stepped through the door, and quickly approached his desk, holding her scroll in front of her.

Ozpin took a quick glance, his honey brown eyes widening for a moment. It had been months since Ruby Rose had last been spotted.

"She was spotted within the Hills of Sorrow." Glynda withdrew her scroll as she tapped numerous buttons on her screen.

"Is her current whereabouts known?" Ozpin stood up grabbing his mug.

"There is a trail of rose petals leading away into the nearby forest."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't puzzled. She had been in hiding all this time, no matter how desperately they would search for her, she would never turn up. Now all the sudden, she had chosen to show her face, and more so, give them a trail for others to follow her. What exactly happened that day? More importantly what happened in the following days? He set his mug down and grabbed his cane making for the door leading out of the tower.

"Professor?"

"The weather is lovely this time of year. I do believe I'll go for a walk."

Glynda took one last look at the image captured on her screen. There were many mysteries behind the disappearance of Miss Rose. She found no fault in his actions in handling the matter personally. She closed her scroll and rolled her in the process. However, she believed he should have sent someone to go scout in his stead as she may have already dropped off their radar once again.


	3. Scars

**Chapter Three:**

**Scars**

* * *

Pale fingers traced along the numerous scars that now marred her body. A reminder, permanently set into her skin. Slowly she pulled the tank top over her head, as she took one last glance into the mirror. She had lost track of time and wasn't entirely sure if it was night or early morning. Water still dripping from her hair, she flung the bathroom door open allowing the steam that had built up to escape. Water droplets bounced off the wooden floor as she made way in the shining moonlight coming through the windows to her room. She paused and eyed the door to Yang's bedroom, completely boarded and sealed up. When she arrived here earlier she found it that way. Long raven hair flashed in her mind, and she dug her nails into her palm and quickly walked away. " _That woman."_ It was true, the nail in Yang's coffin was none other than herself and Adam Taurus. However, the raven-haired woman who Yang had believed to be her mother simply stood aside and watched it happen. She was powerful in her own right, while she, herself at the time was still so powerless in comparison. Who could just simply stand and watch their child, be killed in front of them? " _Uncle Qrow's sister apparently."_

Ruby slammed the door to her room closed and fell into a pile onto her bed, weeping tears. Not out of sorrow, but out of pure anger and rage. Seeing Yang's door sealed, had sent her over the edge.

* * *

The breeze had blown away most of the petals away, though there was still a couple here and there leading up to a lone cabin. He knew this place. He had come here searching for her before. Each time, he checked all he would find was a lone cabin devoid of life.

* * *

Ruby felt the prying eyes through the wood. War had forged her into a weapon. Her senses and skills are sharpened within every battle. Quietly she sat up as she grabbed her holster and fastened it around her waist. She quickly placed her weapon in its collapsed form that had been lying next to her into the holster. Slipping on her boots over her pajama pants she tiptoed through the house making way for the front door.

The eyes felt heavy upon her aura and overbearing. Questioning and searching for answers. She could not decipher from feeling alone if the peering eyes were friend or foe. As she reached the end of the hall, she heard a knock on the door.

Keeping one hand behind, with another she reached for the doorknob and with a quick twist she pulled the door open quickly.

Silver eyes peered into brown ones.

They both stood in silence taking in the other's appearance.

Ruby attempted to collect her thoughts. She was in another place, another time. She racked her brain for a name. A name to the man that stood before her. A man she had come to know quite well. He was her mentor, a man she had looked up to when she was younger.

The moonlight revealed her secrets. She was thin, even while retaining her muscles. Her eyes were bloodshot, dark circles threatening to consume dull silver orbs. All color had long faded from her face, as there were numerous scars across her arms. Her hair was long and lanky. Worse of all, she remained unmoving. She was ready to pounce on her prey.

She was vastly different from the last he had seen her before she had run off to face Salem alone, without his or the other's help.

The name was on the tip of her tongue. But the images remained blurred together. She wasn't entirely sure if he was who she believed he was or someone else. She had walked this road before. Seeing others that weren't  _truly_  there. Enemies disguised and walking among her allies and friends. It was what had stolen her last teammate, and best friend, Weiss away from her.

"Miss Rose." He finally spoke in a soft voice, his eyes locking back onto her's.

"Pro...Professor Ozpin." She straightened her position but her hand remained on her weapon.


	4. Confusion

**Chapter Four:**

**Confusion**

* * *

 

_**Four Months Earlier:** _

Ruby lay in her makeshift tent, gazing at the gray overcast. She was beyond the point of exhaustion. Not just physically, but her soul had been chipped away by the war until there was nothing left. All she had left to offer was her skill set. While her opportunity to graduate had been stolen from her, she was a full-fledged huntress. There was no question to her dependably on or off the battlefield. Though she had little time off. They were in a war, and she quickly learned when it had engulfed their world there was no breaks, no vacation, and no celebration of holidays. She may have been only fifteen at the time, but they need every man and woman with competent skills to rush out to defend those who were helpless.

"Miss Rose."

Ruby's eyes shot over to the gray hair man, though he was standing before her without his signature cane. She raised her eyes questioningly as she sat up. "Professor Ozpin." She motion for the man to sit next to her on the dust and rubble. She had a few hours off and she'll be damned if she stood up even for a moment during her downtime. He knelt down placing his head under the tattered sheet she had been using as cover from the absent sun.

Surprisingly he got around quite well for a man of his age. She wasn't quite sure what his age was but knew he was older than her Uncle Qrow. None the less, she eyed him carefully. He was never without his cane, and you were beyond foolish to walk around without some sort of weapon.

"Don't you believe we are past such formalities?" Ozpin saw the doubt within her eyes, her hands inching closer to her pack that had been serving as her pillow. Laying underneath was a brilliant ruby scythe in its closed form.

"Same could be said for you." The spark that was once in her voice, had faded away.

He had hoped years ago, that children would not be shoved to the front lines once again as he once been placed in the same position, but here they were. He had carefully planned and earned his reputation long ago for being a brilliant tactician, double with his rare semblance. However, all his effort came undone that night within the vault. He never took into consideration for someone outside the order knowing of the four maidens being more than a simple fairy tale. Hindsight would always be twenty/twenty.

"In the midst of war, Ozpin will suffice."

Ruby still felt tense. It was so easy for the enemy to pass off as one of their own by not only mimicking their appearance but personality and mannerisms as well. The only true give away, is when they could not replicate or possess the original weapon. Ruby hand's stop short of Crescent Rose. "Say, Professor." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as her mouth dried. She feigned a sweet and innocent smile, all in vain, however. "Where's your...?"

"Scythe?" He finished her sentence for her. A high caliber gun scythe as he should have been more precise. Between him, Qrow and Ruby, they were the only three to wield such a deadly weapon.

Ruby quickly reached for her's pulling it out with the blade already placed to the side of his neck waiting for his answer. If she had delayed any longer it could have become a mistake that would have led to her untimely death. All eyes within the makeshift camp had fallen onto the scuffle.

Ozpin sat silently, unphased by the blade pressing into his flesh. "As durable as our weapons of choice appear to be, they do occasionally need to be cleaned and recalibrated which Qrow had agreed to do while making a few modifications in the process."

As brilliant as the man before her was, and proficient in his fighting style, his weakness was disassembly and reassembly of his own weapon. She hardly thought something that was as much a part of them, and vice versa would be that difficult to take apart piece by piece. But somehow he seemed to manage to get the gears, shafts, and blades mixed up.

Ruby withdrew her weapon, collapsing back placing it into her lap. There was no doubt left in her mind.

* * *

 

_**Present Day:** _

Ruby felt the cold sweat rolling across her body, the cool crisp night air nipping at her skin. She shook her head for a moment. Her mind was in bits and pieces. The man she had trusted when she was younger, was standing before her. It seemed ages ago, and she could hardly believe it had been four months since she rushed off as he had ordered her to do so.

"May I come in?"

* * *

 

_**Four Months Earlier:** _

Ruby only had an hour left and Ozpin had left her with words of encouragement as he had always done a few moments ago. She saw him often, with him checking on her wellbeing. He seemed to be the last rock remaining, always constant and unchanging.

Ruby closed her eyes in hopes of dozing for a few before returning to the bloody battlefield.

"Miss Rose."

The familiar voice jolted her awake, causing her to sit straight up. Her silver eyes were wild, the most life they held within them for a year. "Professor?" She asked breathlessly as she looked around taking in her bleak surroundings.

* * *

Ozpin walked into the makeshift command center with Qrow sitting at a table placing the gears that allowed the cane to expand and shift into a scythe.

"How is she?" Red eyes glanced up but then returning to his work.

Ozpin only looked away pulling out his scroll. "The same." He replied in a soft but worried tone.

Qrow only gave a "Hnn" in reply.

* * *

Ruby slumped over her within her tent into the rubble. Somehow she always knew it would come to this. But more importantly was she ready? Taking a few deep breaths she grabbed her weapon, leaving her pack behind as she ran off into the distant.

* * *

 

_**Present Day:** _

Ruby felt the world spinning around her, her body refusing her commands. She knew the truth. Just as hard as it was for Weiss to accept it in her final moments before fading away, as she had been slain by someone who resembled none other than Ruby herself. The man that had sent her off from one hell into a completely new hell wasn't the Professor. However, that was the face she had come to attach her anger and resentment.

"Umm…" Ruby stumbled meekly over her words. "Y…yeah." She stood aside, her hand falling from her weapon.

Ozpin propped his cane by the door as he stepped in. He watched her movements and she kept him within her scythe's distance. She walked in front of the window, revealing a scar stretching from her left ear to across her nose. Scars on her shoulders and her upper back. She had received battle scars from the war that they had both took part in for the past three years, but this many only implied torture. Ruby turned on her heels the moonlight reflected within her silver eyes, giving them life.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby quickly gathered her thoughts. "How did you know where to find me within less than a day of arriving?" Her voice was stern, demanding answers. She did not want to be found, especially so soon.

"A red flash leaving a cemetery on the first official day of the war coming to an end, leaving rose petals in her awake will draw the attention of any crowd."

Ruby scoffed at herself, as she did not realize she had activated her semblance as she left the rolling hills. "Why are you here, Professor?" Ruby turned looking away and out the window. She couldn't bear for anyone to see her in such a state. There was no doubt he had seen the scars, her soul, her will completely broken and lying in pieces below her feet.

Ruby knees grew weaker by the moment as she waited for an answer. Her throat was closing in, and she reached for her weapon throwing it down the long stretch of hallway past Ozpin's head, embedding it within the wall. She was terrified of how she would react around another as she slipped into the darkest of her nightmares. She began to hyperventilate, as she felt her scars sting and throb.

She fell to her knees as Ozpin ran over to her calling out her name but he sounded so distant. In a weak and vain attempt, she pushed him away. "Get AWAY from me!" Her eyes brighten, the power that laid within her eyes threatening to spill over. Much to her chagrin he did not back away as pain embedded within her nightmare flooded through her body once again.

Blood trickled down her pale skin, staining it with a crimson as she sunk her teeth into her lips. But before her body was racked with pain, time froze. She immediately felt relief for the first time in months.

Within those few seconds, she was so focused on the pain, she did not realize she was being cradled in the arms of a man that had become known as the god of time. Her eyes felt heavy, and could not fight to keep them open.

A few seconds passed, and the time bubble he had placed around them popped as he held a peacefully sleeping Ruby within in his arms.


	5. Relief

**Chapter Five:**

**Relief**

* * *

"Wh...y?" Blood splattered onto Ruby's face as she held Weiss in her arms. "H...o...w?"

Tears streamed from both their eyes. Ruby's whole body quaked as she held her dying friend within her arms.

Meekly, Weiss pushed against Ruby, rolling out of her arms. The sting of betrayal, from the leader she had come to trust, was just too much. Weiss's body grew colder by the second, crimson soaking into her white battle armor.

* * *

 

Silver eyes snapped open, sitting up on her bed. Shaking, Ruby hugged her legs up to her chest. The blood in her veins scorched her from within, as her body grew colder.

It was always the same, whenever she closed her eyes. All she could see were the horrors of the war. That was the day, the day Weiss had been killed was when they had discovered the enemy's trump card. That was the day it became just as much of a physiological war as it was physical and emotional. Every second, everyone was paranoid of the other. It had divided what was left of their forces. If it wasn't for her running off when she did, head first into the darkest pits of hell, Salem could have very well had won the war.

_Salem._

Ruby's stomach twisted, and she quickly reached for a new by trash can as she gagged. Her stomach kept trying to empty itself, but there was nothing within her system to purge.

As her stomach calmed she threw the trash can against the wall and pulled the cover over her head. Exactly how did she arrive within her bed? She carefully walked through the events that took place after her shower.

_Ozpin. He froze time, giving me reprieve._

She peeped out from under her covers, looking around her room. Warm late summer rays radiated through her window, giving her room an orange glow. Sitting up, she looked at the clock noticing Crescent Rose was sitting on her nightstand. It was becoming twilight as the sun hid behind the horizon. The all familiar pale shattered moon already showing itself.

Pushing the covers she carefully placed her weight on her feet. Each step she took was difficult, as her legs and feet were heavy. Dragging her feet across her floor, she propped herself against her door frame, panting.

She was a huntress, yet she was so weak. It was beyond frustrating to be in such a pitiful state. Taking a few deep breaths, she gathered herself. She would walk proudly through the hallway of the small cabin. She would not show her weakness in front of others.

Stepping through the open door she strode down the hallway, ignoring the wobble in her knees. After all, she hasn't eaten for a few days, so it was of no surprise she barely had the strength to stand.

Looking around there was no sign of him. She looked in each room, all but Yang's.

_He left me here, alone then._

Her stomach dropped. While she didn't want to be found, she couldn't help but feel hurt. She didn't understand the concept, as to why she would feel in such a way. Perhaps after being alone for so long, and desiring for solitude, perhaps she could no longer endure it. She had been alone mentally and emotionally for four months. The things she had seen, the pain she has felt.

Her muscles flexed, as she clenched her fists. Her jaw tightened, and she quickly headed for the front door.

She flung the door open, causing it to slam into the side of the cabin. Her eyes squinch as she stepped outside. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a figure sitting under a tree. As her vision cleared and focused, there he sat. The wind rustling his gray hair, as he looked at his scroll.

For the first time in a long while, she was relieved to see someone.

* * *

Ozpin sat within the shade of the tree, as he checked the time once again.  _"The stasis should be wearing off soon."_ It was all he could do, for now, to give her a moments rest. It certainly had a toll on him as well. While he had a rare semblance, he used it reluctantly. Time was not meant to be meddle with it. Dilation, pause or to jump forward came with consequences. Sometimes a slap on the wrist or more of a serve punishment.

When he was younger, he would often wonder why he was born with such a gift and curse. Though to ponder such thoughts now, would only be a waste of time.

He had searched the kitchen for anything edible as he had hoped to prepare it, as he knew her body was lacking in nourishment. Everything he found, however, he wouldn't even feed it to a Grimm. He had debated to go out and retrieve and prepare a meal for Ruby as she was in no state to do so, but he couldn't leave her alone either.

No doubt she would need something to preoccupy herself. He had the perfect idea in mind to help Ruby get back onto her feet once again. He knew it would be a long road to recovery as he had once walked the road himself, but he couldn't leave her to drown in the darkness as she was now.


	6. Offer

**Chapter Six:**

**Offer**

* * *

Ruby sucked in a breath stepping inside the cabin, pressing her back against the wall. She brought her fragile hand to her mouth as she slowly breathed in and out through her nose. She felt so overwhelmed seeing him sitting so calmly under the tree. Relieved she wasn't left alone, but her anger stirred within her.

He had always been so calm, and seeing him in a state of serenity infuriated her.

Was she truly alone in this world? She was falling apart at the seams, while everyone else kept it together. She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration.

The crickets and frogs filled the night air with their song as time continued to pass. Taking one final breath she stepped through the door walking barefoot on the cool damp grass.

To be a hunter, he seemed to not notice her presence as she walked closer. Could a grizzled war veteran truly let their guard down?

* * *

He glanced up from his scroll as the door to the cabin flung open. He raised an eyebrow as he seen Ruby storm out of the cabin, only to freeze in her footsteps.

He returned his gaze to his scroll, looking through reports as well as the applications to Beacon this year. It was the first year that Beacon would be opening their doors since the war.

He knew more than anyone that she needed to approach him on her own when she was ready within her own time. His jaw twitched only for a moment has the image of visible scars flashed. Everyone had scars, including him. However, she had been inflicted with numerous to the point of where there were scars on top of scars that the moonlight had revealed to him.

He cleared his throat returning his attention back to the work on his scroll. There was no use in wondering upon the ifs and what's, only what could be done now. There was no changing the past, only what could be done in the future.

He had seen her step back into the cabin, no doubt in shock over him still being here. However, he was quite surprised to see her step back out, walking in his direction.

He kept gazing at his scroll as he waited for her.

"Ozpin."

He looked up, closing his scroll. He remembers the day he had asked her to address him as such, but it seemed that she would always still address him as a professor. Perhaps to cling to her childhood, but that no longer seemed the case.

"Miss Rose." He placed his scroll within his pocket. "I assume you are wondering why I'm still here."

Ruby crossed her arms, suddenly aware of the missing weight from her hips. She only held his gaze for a moment before looking away. "Did I not say to get away from me?"

Ozpin's face soften as he clearly seen her soul crying out as she drowned within the darkness that enveloped her. The once honest soul she had been, was stripped from her. He was partly to blame and knew he was accountable for the horrors that had been inflicted and permanently marred onto her skin and soul. He had been the one that dragged her into the war, the moment he saw her silver eyes so long ago.

"Ruby, would you care to take a seat?" He saw her shift her weight, anxious over the absence of her weapon.

Ruby folded her knees up under her, sitting on top of them, keeping her face turned and hidden behind her wispy bi-colored hair. She wasn't entirely sure, what compelled her to listen to him as she no longer had any obligation to him or anyone for that matter.

He noticed her behavior as she was unquestionably following his suggestion as if it was an order.

In time that would fade, as time always had a way to fade and turn all that is, to dust.

"Why are you here?" Her silver eyes peered behind her hair that served as her wall, her protection from the outside world.

There were numerous reasons as to why he was here, but he would only take on step at a time. After all, he had all the time in the world.

"I've come with a job."

Ruby's eyes widen, as she visibly began to shake. She dug her nails into her skin. "I'm not interested." She spoke flatly. She would never raise her scythe again in any sort of battle or war again.

"I was hoping you would be interested in becoming a professor at Beacon." He paused for a moment as her shaking ceased. "To teach the history of weapons, and instruct on the art and craft of building their own weapon." He had always known her fondness of weapons and her pride within making her own. He hoped the offer would be enough to entice her to slowly integrate her back into society. To open her up, and learn the secrets of the time she had lost.


	7. Rejection

**Chapter Seven:**

**Rejection**

* * *

Ruby's arms fell limp to her sides as she sat for a moment taking in his offer. She quickly stood up, looking at the feet before snapping her eyesight to his. A fire was burning within her, a fire that threatened to devour her. Her eyes burned as she stared into Ozpin's warm brown eyes.

It was there, he could see it. Life was in her eyes, but he could see the rage burning behind them. Perhaps he was out of line, asking her to be around weapons so shortly after the war. But it was her passion from before, and passions are not so easily snuffed out.

"Do you..." She bit her tongue looking away for a moment. She returned her gaze, meeting his once again. "For someone so brilliant, you're a fool to think that I would  _ **EVEN**_  consider this ridiculous offer." She crossed her arms, scoffing and looking away once again.

Ozpin stood up dusting off his clothing. "Ruby..."

Hearing her name said aloud for the first time since that event and so thoughtfully she took a step back.

* * *

 

**_Flashback:_ **

"Ruby?" Blue eyes once full of life, slowly faded as his world shattered around him. The gleaming beauty known to him as Pyrrha slowly faded away, revealing what lay beyond the veil of lies. It was a lifeless world with Ruby standing close to him gritting her teeth, her eyes closed, her hands gripped tightly around the hilt.

Ruby withdrew his sword from his chest, tears streaming down her face, as she let out a piercing scream. She could no longer take it. This hell. She knew in her heart it was never Jaune fault. Everything he had seen until she drove his own sword into his beating heart, was a lie. All the times he had called her Pyrrha. She withstood it for as long as she could until she snapped. She could no longer withstand her body being touched, in a false loving way on top of the various ways Salem found to torture her.

Jaune stood in confusion as he took in the newly discovered world. Hell could not even begin to describe it. His brilliant blue eyes returned to a screaming Ruby in tears. All this time, he had been within a dream. No, it was a nightmare disguised as a dream. All those things that he had done. All the ways he had touched her, the disgust he felt overwhelmed the pain he felt from being stabbed by his own weapon no less. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, let alone stand.

He could never atone for his sins. The sins he inflicted upon his first friend he had come to know during his time at Beacon. He stood motionless, unable to speak as his lungs continued to fill with blood. His chest ached as his heart bleed out, unable to beat no longer with the wound inflicted.

While she did kill him, he couldn't and wouldn't blame her. If he had known sooner, he would have done it himself. Taking his final breath, he spoke, blood spewing from the corners of his mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't...even..." His eyes rolled back as he fell over, lifeless.

Ruby turned her eyes away in shame and defeat, as she continued to scream and claw at her skin. Everyone she had ever cared for, their blood was burned onto her skin. Blake, Yang, and Weiss more so. While she did not personally the blame was all the same.

"He is one of the many that you will kill that you care for."

Ruby's screaming halted as she stood and turned to face Salem, picking up the blood cover sword that was slowly fading away into dust in sync with Jaune. Gripping the sword's hilt tightly she charged towards the untouchable woman.

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

 

Ruby took another step back but fell, but she crawled backward putting more distance between her and a concerned Ozpin.

He could see it in her eyes, the anger that she held quickly faded away the moment he had spoken, replaced with fear, regret and shame. He stood motionless as he watched Ruby desperately try to put more distance between them. "Ruby, let me help you." He slowly reached out as he took a step.

Ruby stood up, as she shook her head. "If you think for a moment, that..." She pointed at him, causing him to stop in his footsteps.

The boiling rage had returned, and she was thankful she was without her weapon. "If you think that offering me a job,  **ESPECIALLY**  one where any type of weapons are involved, you're more out of your mind than I am."

Ozpin stood speechless as she watched her run back towards her cabin.

"Don't ever show your face around me again!"

Ozpin expected hesitation and for her to be reluctant, as well as her declining the offer outright. But in time he had hoped she would consider the job offer and eventually accept. Without knowing what happened within the months that they had lost her, he feared there was no effective plan he could make for her recovery. Therapy was out of the question. Even if he restrained her, she would only push the world further away. He would not make her relive the nightmare she suffered forcibly.

Taking a different approach might be more effective. He watched her fade into the darkness of the lone cabin, grief within his eye. He had little time before they lose her forever.

* * *

She would continue to reject the world, as she was no longer fit to be a part of it. As much as she despised and detested the dead empty world that was home to her nightmares of horror, it was the only placed she truly belonged to now. She was a fool to feel relief, even for a moment knowing that someone, especially  _him_  could help her. The face of a man that held so much of her despair could be there for her. No matter how much she didn't want to continue to be alone to drown in the darkness that was devouring her soul.

She grabbed her weapon, expanding it and quickly slicing through anything her scythe came into contact with.


	8. Words of a Crow

**Chapter Eight:**

**Words of a Crow**

* * *

Red eyes examined the damage done to the cabin. Holes, slices through the walls. He stood outside of a particular gaping hole looking in at a sleeping Ruby on the floor. Her furniture in shattered pieces. Lucky for Ozpin he was still in town before she taken off.

His stomach twisted into knots upon seeing the scars marred and burned into her flesh. Was she covered? Was there even an inch of her body, where she wasn't inflicted pain?

His eyes burned painfully, a rage stirred within him upon seeing her in such a condition. But there was no one left for him to fight, to use his own scythe against.

Was there anything he could have done differently? Ruby was after all his true daughter. He worked for Ozpin, and could never give Summer Rose the life she desired. He thought it was for the best, but maybe if he had been around more, Summer wouldn't have met her demise. Since all of his work, missions were for naught. Nothing changed in the end, and now look where they were. Thousands upon thousands were dead, and his daughter left alone in the world, with god knows what done to her.

He ran his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back out of the way. He had considerably gained more gray hair during the war, only showing his age more so. He reached into his vest pulling out a flask, taking a swig of the whiskey, burning his throat as it went down. He screwed the lid back on and placed the shining flask back into his pocket.

He knelt down slowly removing her scythe from her hands, as he didn't particularly feel up to defending her off. Once he placed it across the room, he stood above Ruby. "Hey kid."

Ruby sat up, turning and facing her uncle. Her eyes were bloodshot, a sign she had been awake this whole time.

"Uncle Qrow." She spoke flatly, clearly defeated by her inner demons. "Did Ozpin send you?" She stared past her uncle into the woods.

"Yes and no. Told me you were in town." Qrow crossed his arms as he sat down in front of Ruby. "Came to see ya, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well, here I am." Her silver eyes gazed into his red ones. He had been her idol. She had strived to be just like him, strong and fearless. She had always thought his skill was second to none while wielding a scythe. That was until she had finally seen Ozpin in battle with his own. But would she even be here in this condition, if she had not looked up to her uncle?

It was true, she did always want to help others, and to be a hero. It had a romantic appeal to her as a kid, but being a huntress stood more so out to her as her uncle, dad and mother were all one. Being a huntress seemed a way to reach out and help more than anything else. She could have never imagined this.

But how wrong she had been. It wasn't romantic in the least to be the hero. In the end, your the only one that remains standing when you strive to be a hero. Left with nothing, but emptiness. It was only a matter of time before she too disappeared from everyone's memories and history. Forgotten. The secrets she held would die with her, left alone, no one would ever know what she endured or what she had done for them.

"Looks like you could use a drink." Qrow pulled the flask out from his pocket, and unscrewed the lid, holding it out in front of him.

Ruby snatched the flask, gulping down the contents. She had grown accustomed to the burning liquid after Weiss had been slain in front of her, by a shadow of herself.

"Whoa, slow down now." He urged her, but she chose to ignore him.

She handed over a half-empty flask. Qrow sighed screwing the lid back on. "So what now?"

Ruby looked at Qrow not entirely understanding his question. "What do you mean, what now?"

"Just going to shrink away from the world in defeat?"

Ruby scoffed. "You have  **NO**  idea."

"Your right, I don't. I can't even fathom the hell you went through, but here you are. You came back. Everyone else may see you as someone that's broken, and defeated. With nothing left..."

"Stop." Ruby order him, she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it. She didn't need to be reminded of her sinking to the bottom of the ocean of her despair. She turned looking away, as she closed her eyes tightly, her body tensing.

"I see the strongest steel forged within hellfire."

Ruby's eyes shot open, as she relaxed. The thought had never occurred to her. The pain and suffering, it all lead to the death of Salem. The moment she finally stuck the bitch down with her scythe. It was an empty victory, but it was so fulfilling. The instant and momentary relief she felt as Salem bleed out onto the obsidian landscape.

The last words she had uttered, stolen her earned freedom, placing her back into a cage. It was what Salem had planned all along.

Yes, she was the strongest steel forged within the fires of hell, but she was a loaded weapon pointed at the ones she loved. She quickly tensed back up.

"It would be easy to hide from the world. Feeling as if you have no choice."

Ruby closed her eyes once again, she crossed her arms, as she slowly and painfully dug her nails into her flesh. There would never be a question of what she had to do, she knew her only choice.

"But you do have a choice, you just don't see it yet. Think about Ozpin's offer." Qrow got up, his chest tighten as he felt the pain of not being able to wrap his arms around his one and only daughter, to comfort her.

Ruby looked up, gazing at her uncle's back as he walked across the wood chips. "See ya around, kid." He held up his hand as he continued to walk away.

_"See ya, dad."_


	9. Where Do I Belong

**Chapter Nine:**

**Where Do I Belong?**

* * *

It would only be a few more days before classes would resume for the first time in three years. And still, there was no sign of Ruby. She had faded away from them once again after Qrow paid her a visit. It was everything he had feared. There was no sign and no trace of her. Was she truly unreachable? He had once been in her shoes, and the thing he desired the most during that time was space.

Since the events leading up to the beginning of the end, he has found himself more often than not second-guessing himself. And since becoming a huntsman he was thought of as a brilliant tactician. He had never been wrong before until Salem set in motion her plans. Even something was taken from him during the recent war. Something he had a hard time coming to terms with. His confidence had taken a blow, along with his pride.

But with everyone else, he pressed forward and never wavered in his decisions. Upon reflection, his regrets were many. In time, the world and the people within it would slowly heal and time was after all his domain.

* * *

Ruby's red cape fluttered in the summer breeze, as she stood in front of her mother's grave contemplating her decision. She had returned to the place of her nightmares, the only place she felt she belong. However, upon arriving, she couldn't have been more wrong. Ruby shudder at the memory of the hellish landscape.

The only way to receive her answer, to which world she truly belonged in, was to entertain this foolish idea of Ozpin's. As things stood she resided between the two worlds.

* * *

It was in the afternoon, and Ruby stood silently as the elevator slowly carried her upward. A cold sweat coated her skin, as she had not returned to the school since the beginning of the end. She placed her right hand up to her mouth as she began chewing on her skin and nails. Images of Pyrrha slowly fading into dust, an arrow in her chest flashed within her mind. Ruby had arrived too late to the top of the tower that day to save her friend. It was the fateful day that the dormant power behind her eyes had awoken.

Her silver eyes glanced at the glowing buttons, she was only ten floors away from the top of the clock tower. She had been told by a surprised Glynda that Ozpin had more or less locked himself away within his tower, buried within his work to get the academy ready once again.

Taking deep breaths she mentally prepared herself to come face to face with the man that she had tied so many of her own regrets, pain, and sorrow. No matter how much she knew it was never him, she could never forgive him. The elevator chimed as the doors slowly opened.

Ozpin closed his scroll after reading the brief message from Glynda, watching the elevator doors slowly open. She was the last person he had expected to step into his office, but none the less he was thankful to see her. He took note of her clothing choice, every piece of her casual outfit covered her scars. She still chose to wear her battle skirt but wore leggings underneath. Though he hardly faulted her for choosing to cover up, to ward off any stares and questions from the students.

He rested easy, as it seemed just a splash of color had returned to her face, however it made the scar upon her face more noticeable than before. The color within her face was a sign she did sleep peacefully, even if for a short time.

Ruby sat down in the lone chair across from Ozpin, crossing her arms to control her shaking. "I take the job offer still stands?" Ruby crossed her legs as well, looking away from his peering eyes.

"Of course." Ozpin opened his scroll once again. "Do you still have your scroll?"

Ruby only nodded.

"Excellent. Most of the paperwork has been taken care of. You'll only need to read through a couple of pages and sign at the bottom. I'll forward it all to your scroll. As for your quarters..."

"I want to stay in the same room as I did when I was a student." Ruby spoke flatly, but there was a force behind her tone.

"Ruby..." Ozpin closed his scroll, as he folded his hands onto his desk. "I'm afraid I can not allow a professor and students to reside within the same sleeping quarters."

"Why not?" Ruby faced Ozpin, her dead silver eyes slowly returning to life.

"It's not appropriate for one."

"I don't care." Ruby tapped her fingers on her arm, as she began to kick her leg. She knew why, but it didn't matter to her. She was a risk, and he was already taking a big enough leap allowing someone such as herself to be within walking distance of students.

Ozpin sighed. He knew it would be difficult to handle her at first. But this was one thing he just couldn't let her have her way. "Truly, Ruby, I wish I could allow you to stay in the same room, but I simply can not."

"Fine." Ruby's cheek's puffed out, her anger beginning to flare. Her emotions were already out of her control, and she loathed being unstable. Even she never knew what to expect from herself anymore. Perhaps it was for the best, as there was too many happy memories attached to that room. Happy memories now only sunk her more within her despair to know she could never return to her bright and cheerful self. To never hear her friends again.

Ozpin stood up from his desk, as he noticed the sudden change within Ruby. Her shaking had come to a stop, but her face was solemn, her eyes becoming glassy. "Did you bring anything along with you?"

Ruby nodded, standing up from her chair walking towards the elevator. "Just send everything to my scroll, including where I'll be staying."

"Allow me to help." Ozpin quickly caught up, walking beside her. It didn't go unnoticed as she took a few side steps, putting distance between them. He couldn't help but frown for a moment, but it quickly faded back into his own facade.


	10. I'm Home

**Chapter Ten:**

**I'm Home**

* * *

 

The room was unfamiliar, cold and dark. Meekly, Ruby sat up, her eyes scanning the room. How long has it been? She had lost track of time, but she was sure within herself years had passed. Or was it this place? This hell, time past much more slowly. Ruby's eyes quenched in pain, as her welts across her back began to sting and burn once more. Being within this room alone, she could never be more thankful for the solitude. Her tortured skin welcomed the needed break, as the last couple of lashes cut deeper than before. All the way down to the bone.

Her ears perked as she heard someone out the door and she quickly crawled over to the corner, the jagged edges of the rocks cutting and scraping her pale skin. The pale red light flooded her chamber, the light was painful to her eyes. She held her hand out in front as her eyes adjusted. Tears of joy flooded her eyes as she stood up, she had been sure she had been forgotten.

His messy silver hair and glasses was a welcome sight. Her knee's wobbled as she pulled herself against the wall, but she suddenly became aware, nothing covered her skin. If her modesty hadn't been torn from her from being in this place, she would have quickly covered herself up. Nothing else could be stolen from her, not now.

It was over. It was all finally over, and she was free to leave this place.

"Oz...Ozpin." Ruby said breathless as she stumbled closer to him, but as she got closer she realized she had been hallucinating and it was instead Jaune. His blue eyes were clouded, almost as if he was blind.

"Jaune?" Ruby stop for a moment. "I'm so glad to see you." She ran up, throwing her weight into him as she hugged him tightly. It was all too good to be true. He went missing shortly before Ruby left for this hellish landscape, but he had found her. How, and why, it didn't matter.

Jaune pulled her back, smiling as he looked at her. "I'm home, Pyrrha."

Her heart sank, her smile faded, as her stomach twisted into knots. All it took was three words, to shatter her hopes, dreams and her momentary relief and joy.

* * *

Ruby sat up, covered in a clammy sweat, her heart racing. Her left hand gripped the covers as she brought up her right hand resting the side of her face. Her face tensed as the painful images replayed within her mind. Even now she could feel his lips pressed into her skin, his hands still dancing across her.

She quickly stood up, and paced around the room, the green light from the clock tower illuminating the room. Her mind always found ways to torture herself, and perhaps it will continue to do so as that is what she had grown accustomed to. She wasn't being subjectivated to Salem's whim's day in and day out, so her mind took the helm.

Ruby grabbed a light jacket that she had packed within her bag earlier this morning before coming to accept Ozpin's offer. Pulling it over her tank and zipping it up, she slipped on her boots and stepped out of her small apartment on the campus. She decided to go and take a run, with hopes of getting her mind busy onto anything other than Jaune.


	11. Pain

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Pain**

* * *

Ruby kept running around the mostly empty campus, even as her legs and chest burned pleading for her to stop. She couldn't, she had to keep running. Her mind was empty of thoughts all except for the screaming burning pain. It was relieving and she never knew until now how pain could chase the nightmares away. Even if it's just for a moment. If she had known that pain could bring this relief she would have done it sooner as nothing else had helped until now.

Well, she was lying to herself if nothing else had helped. Ozpin had given her that momentary relief when he first showed up but knew better than to expect it again. Not even Qrow's, her father, favorite crutch alcohol, helped anymore. It had in the past somewhat, but that was before she went to Salem.

Her thoughts drifted to Ozpin as she turned down a sidewalk, running by the treeline of the forest next to the school.

All of this was ridiculous, she knew it down in her heart. Ridiculous for accepting this offer from Ozpin.

Even when she knew better, she still placed the blame on him. Well if she thought about it, maybe not him personally, but his face. It was the enemy using his face that sent her into the fire pits of hell that Salem called home. Yet, she couldn't undo everything that had happened to her as a result. She felt guilty. Guilty for still blaming the man with the same face the enemy had used, guilty for still being alive, guilty for still being a loaded weapon, guilty for still being broken, unable to pick the pieces back up.

Ruby stopped running, putting her arm on a lamppost, using it to hold herself up as her chest heaved. Sweat covered her body in a sheen and was even dripping from her face and hair. Feeling weak, Ruby put her back to the pole and slide down, sitting on the ground, resting the back of her head against the cool metal.

She looked up into the morning sky, the sun was just being to peak up over the horizon now.

Ruby felt so conflicted. She wanted to be alone, but on the same token, she couldn't stand it. She was drowning in the darkness of her nightmares, but she knew how dangerous it was for her to be around others now.

"I don't know what to do anymore or what to feel." Ruby whispered softly as she pressed her nails into her palms and bit her lip. Her chest and legs still burned, but now her eyes did as well.

Ruby felt lost upon the sea of her emotions and felt so powerless to fight against their current. They controlled her. Fear, hate, guilt, rage, and even jealousy. She was envious of others on how they could care on so easily after the war. Though for her, time had stopped. She wasn't sure when it had stopped. Was it when the war began? Was it when Pyrrha died? Or perhaps when Blake was the first to be killed on her team? Or when she ran off without anyone to back her up in her fight against Salem?

Her head ached now and knew she was going to spiral out of control if she couldn't pull herself together. She knew having all these negative feelings would only draw more grim to the school. Did Ozpin not realize that? Surely he did.

Ruby truly just wished for control and to be free of this cage. She loathed herself and even everything within this world. She didn't want to be this way nor did she ask to be this way.

Ruby's breathing had finally steadied, and with one last look up into the morning sky seeing the shattered moon starting to fade she stood up.

Her legs burned and ached, with each step a pain shot up from her feet into her lower back. She hobbled and limped slowly back to her quarters.

* * *

Ozpin stood by the window, hot cocoa in hand. He saw an all too familiar lone figure limping towards the teacher quarters. He assumed that perhaps Ruby had gone for a run and overdone it. He mulled it over in his thoughts for a few as he swirled the contents of his cup.

He hadn't spoken to her much yesterday as he helped her to her quarters, as he wanted Ruby to come to him in time. He knew all too well how delicate this situation was and one wrong move could push Ruby away causing her to shun the world. That was the last thing he wanted which was for her to completely shut down.

He thought back to before the war of how he once used to exercise early in the morning before anyone else woke up during school days. He was a huntsman after all and had to keep his body in shape.

Later on today during the meeting with the other professors, he planned on talking to Ruby alone afterward. He would help her start setting up her classroom, help her plan out lessons, and even mention to go running with her. He was hoping she would allow him, and once the consistency was set up within her life, just maybe she would open up to him. He knew if only Ruby would just open up even a little, it would take so much weight off her shoulders. However he also knew once she did, it wouldn't fix and cure everything overnight. He knew all too well it would still take years, but that first little step was the hardest and unfathomably the biggest as well.

Until then he could only watch from afar as much as he detested it. This was the best approach he could take for now as unstable as Ruby was. His heart truly ached for her and felt it was his responsibility to continue on showing her the path, to give her the opportunity to take that small, yet big step into putting the past behind her. To not let it control it as it does now.


End file.
